Eponine's Tale: Part 1: Before the Revolution
by Mormeril
Summary: What happened to Eponine between Cosette leaving and the events during the revolution? My first Les Mis fanfic, will be a trilogy (And eventual AU).
1. Prologue

Eponine's Tale

_Prologue_

_"It won't take you too long to forget," the man snarled slightly at her parents as he led Cosette away._

_Eponine smirked slightly as the wound a strand of her curly red-brown hair around a finger. She hadn't been very fond of Cosette. Then another thought occurred to her. Who would she torment now that Cosette was gone? And who would do all of the work?_

_Whatever. Her parents would find someone else. Her life was perfect._

_At eight years old, Eponine Thenardier had everything she wanted. She was pretty, spoiled, and adored by her parents. She didn't have a care in the world. She had no reason to._

_And it was the same for her sister Azelma. Their lives were perfect. And now Cosette was gone, and her parents had another 1500 francs. They were richer than ever, and the inn was a brilliant success, popular with many people. Nothing could possibly go wrong._

_Or so she thought…_

One Month Later

Eight year old Eponine sat in her room crying, her hand on her stinging cheek. Things had changed since Cosette had been taken away for 1500 francs. She'd been wrong about someone else being brought in to replace Cosette. The replacements appeared to be her and Azelma instead.

But it had only been for small things before. Not fetching water. But today, her mother had told her to fetch water from the well, and she had refused. The bucket was heavy! She knew that, not because she'd done it before, but because she'd seen Cosette struggling before.

But her mother had insisted, so she'd tried. But she'd tripped with the heavy bucket, spilling it inside the inn, and her mother had slapped her. But that wasn't the worst part: her mother had, in the midst of her screaming, called her Cosette.

Eponine was sure that she had been drinking. Their mother had been drinking a lot recently, ever since Cosette had left and the work had become harder. The loss of Fantine's money wasn't helping much either, despite the 1500 francs from the man who had taken Cosette.

One month ago, everything had been perfect. But that day, things began to change forever.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eponine was ten now. Her sister Azelma was eight, but would soon be nine. Gavroche, their younger brother, was five.

It was two years since Cosette had left. Eponine envied her. Cosette was probably off wearing pretty dresses and eating her fill. She, however, was beginning to understand how Cosette had felt.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to Cosette, even though the girl was far off where she couldn't hear. "I never should have tormented you. I guess I deserve what I'm getting now."

Her hands were becoming less soft and smooth from the work she did, and her best dress was becoming tattered. Business at the inn was no longer as wonderful as it once had been.

Her long red-brown hair that had once been beautifully thick, long, and shiny was now becoming dull and tangled. She was also becoming bony.

Azelma wasn't much better off. Her blond hair was a tangled mess, and just as scrawny and pale as her older sister.

Gavroche was too young to do much to 'help' around the inn, save for pick pockets, which their father had begun to really do in earnest. He had used to only take things from those so drunk that they couldn't tell much, but now he was really beginning to rob those who went to his inn.

Eponine curled up in a ball on her bed, hugging a doll to her. It was already tattered, despite being only two or so years old. But she didn't care, not the way she would have over a year ago. She knew now that chances of her and Azelma getting new toys again were very unlikely.

Especially unlikely for Azelma, who had developed a strong cough. Eponine turned her head to look at the bed where Azelma lay on the other side of the room. Her tiny sister was coughing violently.

Eponine felt her heart break, knowing that Azelma was very sick.

"Eponine! Azelma! Get down here and do your chores!"

Eponine groaned and sat up. "But mama, Azelma can't possibly do anything! She's too sick-" Eponine began, but her mother shrieked again, cutting her off.

"Then you get down here and do everything by yourself then!"

Eponine opened her mouth to protest, so say that she should stay and watch over Azelma, but her sister stopped her.

"Ponine, just go. It'll only be worse for you if you don't," she said quietly.

Eponine sighed. Azelma was right. They both knew that from experience they had gained over the past two years.

_How did Cosette ever survive this?_ Eponine wondered as she headed downstairs to do some work. A single glance at the room downstairs told her all she needed to know about why her mother was in such a foul mood. There was only one customer; the worst day yet in three months, since the fatal day of no customers at all. And there was no one staying in the rooms upstairs, save for their family.

Eponine grimaced. She knew that things were getting bad for them. "Be a dear, 'Ponine, and bring mesieur his dinner, will you?" her father asked.

"No!" her mother yelled. "Bring it to him yourself, you rat! 'Ponine is down here to get water from the well!"

"But mama, it's so dark out-" Eponine began.

"Enough of that!" she roared, smacking her across the face. "Just do as you're told!"

"Yes mama," she said meekly. Gavroche stared at the exchange with wide eyes. Their father did nothing, just shrugged and got the food the customer had ordered and brought it to him, not caring that his wife had slapped their daughter. Not that he ever did care. It was perfectly normal for them both to beat Eponine and Azelma now. Gavroche only escaped it because he was too small to do anything.

Biting her bottom lip, Eponine scampered outside into the dark night holding the pail she would need to use to fetch the water. It was dark, and the inn was surrounded by trees. She squeezed her eyes shut, hating the dark.

Who knew what horrid things could be hiding in the woods? What if there was a wild animal or something, waiting to kill her?

And which way was she supposed to go to find the well, anyway? It was dark, and she was too afraid for her sense of direction to be of any use to her. There was nothing for it but for her to wait for her eyes to adjust to the dark.

Slowly, she began to see the outlines of the trees. She turned her head this way and that, praying that she would soon spot the well. Finally, she saw it. Just a faint outline. Carefully, she began to make her way towards it, gripping the handle of the pail tightly, as if her life depended on it.

It was the longest ten minutes of her life, fetching that water. But she did it, and made it back to the inn safely. Mostly safely, she was very rattled from being out in the dark alone. Rather than envying Cosette at that moment, she loathed her, her and the man who had paid to take her away. It should have been Cosette getting the water then. Not _her_, not Eponine. She furiously set the water down at her mother's feet.

"There you go, mama," she snarled, and her mother slapped her for the second time that night, the force of the blow turning Eponine's head sharply to the right.

"How dare you use that tone of voice with me?" she snarled in return.

Eponine snapped her head back around to glare at her mother. "How dare you force Azelma and I to do all of this horrid work, making us go out in the dark like this? And when Azelma is so ill, too! You're supposed to be our mother! You're supposed to care about us and love us, but you don't! I hate you!" Eponine was surprised with herself, not knowing where those words and the courage to say them had come from. Perhaps it was just the frustration that had built up over the years, and the fear from being sent alone out into the dark woods to get water just then. Either way, the words were out there now, and it was too late to change them.

Her mother stared at her in shock before slapping her again. "Go up to your room now, and stay there! Now!" she barked.

Eponine glared at her mother one more time before running up the stairs to her room, slamming the door and startling Azelma.

"What happened?" her sister asked.

"She slapped me, I yelled at her, she slapped me again. Things are getting worse," Eponine replied. She couldn't believe how mature she sounded. Were ten year olds supposed to speak like that, to sound like that? Or was she growing up too fast because of her parents? She didn't know. But she hadn't had a normal life since Cosette had left, that much she knew.

"I know," Azelma replied softly. "How long do you think it will be before we have to leave the inn?"

"I don't know," Eponine replied, sitting down and staring at the mirror on the wall. It was one of the last nice things left in their inn. There was a crack down the centre of it, from one time when their father had become really mad and tried to punch Azelma in the face. Eponine had shoved her sister out of the way, and Thenardier's fist had struck the mirror instead.

Her reflection had changed a lot in the last two years.

When she had been eight, Eponine had been very pretty, with a soft, pale face with a slightly pointed chin. She had almond shaped dark eyes, and her hair was long and curly, a fine red-brown colour.

That was different now. Her face and nose were the same shape, obviously, but the fact that she was pale was less obvious, since she hadn't had a decent bath in a year. Her eyes were the same colour and shape, but held a defeated look, a shame since she was so young. And her hair, which she had once taken pride in, had become dull and tangled, rather than neatly curled and shining. But she had noticed those changes long ago. Something inside her had changed that day. She had decided to stand up for herself for the first time.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been five months since Eponine first stood up to her mother. She had now also begun standing up to her father. Azelma had recovered from her illness, but was scrawnier since then. The inn was nothing but a failure now. Eponine and Azelma knew it. Gavroche didn't seem to care. Their parents knew it too. The three children would be up in the night listening to the older Thenardiers arguing.

Azelma was small and frail since she'd been sick, and the poor blond was now a scrawny little girl.

Eponine looked the same as she had five months before, except there was a new fire in her eyes rather than dull depression.

"We can't possibly stay here, you fool! There's nothing for us here! The inn is a failure!" the sisters heard from their room. "Mother sounds cheerful," Eponine commented dryly just before their five year old brother Gavroche charged in, looking scared.

"They're fighting again," he whimpered as Eponine picked him up and hugged him.

"I know, everything will be fine," she murmured softly as Azelma sat on her bed.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, 'Ponine," Azelma said, making Eponine shoot her a short glare.

"'Zelma-" she began, but her father cut her off.

"Good God, woman! What do you recommend we do then? Just leave Montfermeil?" Thenardier yelled.

"Yes! Paris isn't far; we're bound to have better luck there!"

"Paris!" Azelma exclaimed. "Just think, 'Ponine, Paris!"

"Wait, 'Zelma, that isn't certain," Eponine replied, Gavroche still clinging to her.

"You actually think that we should go to Paris? Well that's not happening! Not until we have no other choice!" Thenardier roared.

"We don't have any other choice you madman!" Madame Thenardier shouted back. "There's hardly any money left!"

"We're staying until we don't have a single sous left and that's final!"

"Well, I guess we aren't going to Paris right away," Eponine said, looking at Azelma, who looked slightly disappointed.

Eponine knew that her little sister dreamed of Paris and city life. Eponine, however, was content at the inn, where she could climb trees and dream of adventure. She had once been like Azelma, but had decided that that was a life that would never be. So she began to daydream of grand adventures, slaying dragons, rescuing princesses, all of which were ideas she gotten from the stories her mother had told her when she was little. Ideas that gave her hope for a better life.

Gavroche, meanwhile, looked very tired.

"Come on, Roche," Eponine murmured. "You need to get to sleep."

"But Ponine-" he started, a yawn cutting him off.

"No 'buts', come on, to bed for you," Eponine said sternly, picking him up and carrying him off to his room.

"'Ponine, what's going to happen to us?" Gavroche asked Eponine as she sat him down on his bed.

Eponine looked at her tiny five year old brother. "I wish I could tell you for certain, Roche, but I really don't know." She carefully tucked him in as he stared up at her with wide eyes.

"But 'Ponine, you must know _something_."

Eponine felt her heart break as she looked down at her brother, who so desperately relied on her to know things. She forced a smile. "Don't worry, 'Roche, just sleep." She bent over and kissed him on the forehead as he closed his eyes.

"Eponine, will you sing me a lullaby?" Gavroche asked suddenly, his eyes still shut.

Eponine smiled. "Of course."

Gravroche smiled slightly.

"Dors, mon enfant, et la paix te fréquenter,

Tout au long de la nuit;

Les anges gardiens Dieu t'envoie,

Tout au long de la nuit;

Douces les heures sont assoupis rampante,

Hill et vallée du sommeil sommeil,

J'ai ma garde veillée d'amour,

Tout au long de la nuit." Eponine sang the first verse of the lullaby softly. Their mother had sung it to her as a child, though not well. It was a Welsh one, her mother had said, that some guest at their inn had taught Mme Thenardier once, and it was Eponine's favourite.

By the time she had finished the first verse, Gavroche was fast asleep, so Eponine stood and left, returning to the room that she shared with Azelma.

"I heard you singing," was all Azelma said when Eponine returned.

Eponine didn't respond at all.

"Your voice is much nicer than mother's," Azelma commented. "Amazing that she's related to us."

Eponine snorted. "I know. Amazing that we survived so long, the way she behaves."

"She wasn't that bad when Cosette was here," Azelma replied as Eponine curled up in her bed.

"Did you even notice how she treated Cosette?" Eponine replied as she stared at the gray wall in front of her, rather than turning to face her sister who lay in her own bed on the far side of the room. "If Cosette hadn't been here, we would have been treated this way long ago. Not just since she left."

Azelma didn't reply to Eponine's bitter remark. No more words were exchanged that night.

**Author's Note: The lullabye that Eponine sings is All Through the Night, only in French.**

**English Lyrics:  
**

**Sleep, my child, and peace attend thee,  
All through the night;  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night;  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
I my loving vigil keeping,  
All through the night.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Link's Desires for reviewing! It was much appreciated :)  
**

Chapter 3

Eponine gazed in amazement at the sights she was seeing. She was now eleven and a half. It had been a year since the night her mother had first brought up Paris. And now they were there. They were in Paris.

"I don't see the point of us coming here, with so little money," her father complained. "All we have is the measly 50 francs we got for selling the inn and all our furniture. Where are we supposed to go?"

"Stop your whining, we might not have the best start here but it's bound to be better than the inn, which has long since failed!" her mother snapped.

"Good heavens," Eponine muttered. "'Roche, 'Zelma, keep hold of my hands," she said to her siblings. If her parents weren't going to keep an eye out for the two younger Thenardiers, Eponine would. She wouldn't let any harm come to her brother and sister while she was around. She noticed a young boy about her age looking at her. He had thick dark hair and curious green eyes.

She bit her lip and looked back at her parents, who were still quarreling. No, there was no way the boy had been looking at her. Why would some boy who obviously was better off than her take interest in some mess of a little girl like her?

Gavroche pressed closer to her. "Ponine, I'm cold," he whimpered before coughing. Eponine nervously pressed a hand to his forehead. Fever.

"Mama, Papa!" Eponine said quickly, "Gavroche is ill, we have to find somewhere to stay!"

"Not now, 'Ponine, shut up," her father snapped.

"But Papa-"

"Shut up, I said!"

"No!"

That earned her a sharp blow to the face, making Azelma jump, and Gavroche whimper before coughing again.

Eponine didn't react. She was used to it. She voluntarily took all the blows for Azelma and Gavroche, as well as the ones she earned herself. She refused to let her parents hurt Azelma and Gavroche.

As her head swung to the side from the force of the blow, her eyes met the eyes of the young boy she'd seen shortly before. He was definitely looking at her. He jumped up then, and ran over to them.

"Excuse me, sir," he said quickly. "But I think I know a place where you can stay."

"Do you now?" Thenardier asked dryly, looking at the dark haired boy.

"Yes, there's an inn not far from here. It's very cheap, only 5 sous a night," he said quickly in only a single breath.

"Where is it?" Thenardier asked gruffly.

"Just there," the boy replied, pointing at a building just 50 metres away.

"Eponine, you stay here and watch your siblings. We'll be back in a bit," Thenardier growled, leading his wife away. "And mind you stay put and don't go wandering off, or else!"

"Hmph!" was Eponine's only response as she tossed her head. "Maybe I should run off and never return," she muttered. "But that would do you two no good," she added, glancing at Azelma and Gavroche.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked her.

"Oh, you're still here," Eponine replied, noticing him. "And yes, I'm fine. I'm used to that by now," she told him grimly.

"He hits you often?"

"On a daily basis. Some father he is," she snarled.

"He's your father?"

"Yes, couldn't you tell by the excess of fatherly love he shows us?" Eponine replied sarcastically. "I wish he weren't!" She quickly glanced to Azelma and Gavroche, who were sitting against a wall staring off into space. "I honestly think I'm putting more effort into raising Azelma and Gavroche than they are."

"They're your siblings then, I take it?"

"Yes. Azelma is a year younger than me, she's ten. Gavroche is only six." She sighed. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this; you probably don't even want to hear it."

"No, it's fine. You're clearly new to Paris, and are therefore in need of a friend." Eponine looked back up at the boy, who was, she realized, slightly taller than her. Definitely about her age. And he was smiling.

"A friend?" she echoed.

"Yes, haven't you ever had one before?"

"Just Azelma and Gavroche," she replied.

"Well, I'll be your friend. It's nice to meet you…" he trailed off, not knowing her name.

"Eponine," she said quickly. "My name is Eponine. Eponine Thenardier." She smiled. "And it's nice to meet you too…"

"Marius. My name is Marius Pontmercy," he replied happily.

"'Ponine! Get over here!" her mother shrieked down the street. "And bring those two other brats of mine with you!"

Eponine sighed. "My mother is calling. I'll see you again, I hope, Marius," she told him before grabbing her siblings and racing down the street with them, glancing back quickly to see the boy waving after her, still smiling.


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is short, but the next one is longer!  
**

Chapter 4

"Thanks again for your help yesterday," Eponine said when she found Marius the next day, in the same place they had met before.

"No problem. Just pray that your father doesn't fall in with the wrong crowd," Marius replied grimly.

"What do you mean?" Eponine asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"That inn isn't typically inhabited by the best people," Marius replied after a moment. "I would have sent your family to a better inn, but from the way you all looked you didn't seem able to afford-"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Eponine snapped, cutting him off.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean that as an insult, I just-" Marius stammered, unsure what to say.

"No, you're right. We're poor. We have very little money, and what we do have we only have because father had to sell the inn and almost everything else. All we have now is 49 francs, some sous, and the clothes on our backs," Eponine told him, sitting on a bench.

Marius didn't respond, unsure of what to say. Then he finally spoke. "Well, you have me," he said, sitting beside her.

Eponine smiled. "I suppose," she said slowly.

Marius grinned. "There's the smile I was hoping for," he said cheerfully.

Eponine smiled at him for a few seconds before frowning. "What were you saying earlier about the inn not being inhabited by the best people?"

Marius' face darkened momentarily. "Well, thieves, criminals, generally bad people," he replied slowly.

"Oh, I can guarantee you that my father will join them. And don't even bother trying to blame yourself, he'd have found them and joined them eventually," Eponine scoffed. "He's a rat, and rats tend to find other rats."

Marius didn't respond, as he wasn't sure how to. Instead, he merely shrugged, choosing to remain silent.

"'Ponine!"

Eponine sighed. "That's my father. I'd better go. Thank you again, Marius," she said with a smile.

"'Ponine, hm?" he replied.

Eponine rolled her eyes. "It's just some nickname that my family came up with."

"I think I like it," Marius said with a smile.

"Whatever. I've got to go. Bye, Marius!" she called over her shoulder as she ran back down the street to the inn where her family was staying.

"Good bye, 'Ponine!" Marius called after her, smiling.

As Marius watched, her father started yelling at her. Marius couldn't hear what it was, but he could hear the raised voice and saw her recoil as though slapped, and saw her raise a hand to her cheek. He frowned, and knew instantly that she was right: her father was bound to fall in with the thieves.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Why were you talking to that boy?" Eponine's father growled once they were inside the inn.

"Because he's nice," Eponine replied simply. "I told you that already, right before you slapped me, remember?"

That remark earned her yet another slap. "You don't have time to talk to random boys, 'Ponine," her father snarled.

"We're in a new place, why shouldn't we get to know people? It could help us in the long run!" Eponine replied. "Besides, he showed us this inn, remember?"

"I don't care; I don't want you spilling family secrets to some boy we don't know," he growled. He finally released her wrist, which she hadn't realized he'd been gripping. It stung, and she rubbed it carefully, trying to return the feeling to it as she glared after him as he marchd off up the stairs.

"Are you all right?"

Eponine turned her head to see a blond boy watching her with large green eyes. She wondered briefly how long he had been looking at her.

"I'm fine," she snapped. She wasn't in the mood to be friendly.

"No need to be so sharp, it was just an innocent question. It looked like he hurt you," the boy replied. He looked to be a year or two older than she was; certainly no more than thirteen.

"Is everyone in Paris so eager to stick their noses in other people's business?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. She didn't quite trust him.

"I wouldn't know," the boy replied with a shrug. "I'm Montparnasse, by the way."

"Montparnasse? What kind of name is that?" Eponine scoffed.

"A last name. I see no reason to tell people my given name," Montparnasse replied, narrowing his eyes at her.

"It can't be worse than your last name," Eponine laughed.

"Is that so, Miss Thenardier?" Montparnasse questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know my last name?" she snapped, glaring at him.

"I was talking to your father earlier," he replied with a smirk, leaning against the wall.

"About what?" she asked carefully, remembering Marius' words. Despite Montparnasse's innocent looks, instinct told her not to trust him.

"Oh, just business," Montparnasse replied casually.

"What kind of business? Stealing?" Eponine scoffed. "Because I have a feeling that's the sort of business my father would be most interested in. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my sister."

And with that, Eponine stalked off, head held high, thoughts swirling through her mind. Marius had been right, as had she. Her father was finding a group of rats to band up with. Life in Paris was going to be little better than the last few years in Montfermeil.

"'Ponine, where have you been?" Azelma asked as Eponine entered their room.

"Out," was all that Eponine said in response.

"Out where?" Azelma questioned.

"'Zelma, why does it matter?" Eponine replied, wondering why she was having trouble telling Azelma. Was it that she wanted the scrap of happiness she'd found talking with Marius to be hers and hers alone? That must be it.

"Your face is red," Azelma told her suddenly.

"Is it?" Eponine asked.

"You're hiding something."

"So what if I am?"

"Ponine, please tell me!"

"No, Zelma! It's none of your business!"

"Is it that boy from downstairs, Montparnasse?"

"No! Of course not! He's obviously conceited, Azelma!" Eponine replied quickly, shocked that her sister actually thought that.

"You like him," Azelma said with a grin. "You like Montparnasse!"

"Of course I don't!" Eponine replied, annoyed, her face burning. "I only just met him, and he's obnoxious! Not to mention conceited, arrogant, and stuck up!"

"You're blushing! You do like him!" Azelma laughed. "And how can you already know that much about him if you've just met him?"

"Oh, shut up Azelma!"

"Yes, Azelma, shut up!" snapped a muffled voice. The two sisters turned to see Gavroche with his face buried in his pillow. "Both of you just shut up, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Gavroche has spoken, 'Zelma," Eponine said triumphantly.

"Whatever. You still like Montparnasse."

**I'm not updating until I get at least two more reviews because the last two chapters earned me no reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Yeah, I know, the last few chapters have been short, so here's a nice long one. Thank you for the reviews, they were much appreciated, and always are! Just a quick warning, this chapter is a fair bit more dramatic than previous ones.  
**

Chapter 6

"Daddy, please don't make me do this!" Eponine begged her father as he dragged her out to the street that night. Eighteen months had passed since they'd arrived in Paris. She was thirteen.

"You are going to do this, 'Ponine. We need the money," he growled, dragging her along.

"I don't want to!"

"Too bad!"

Eponine felt her stomach churn in fear. She knew that girls around her age and in similar situations as herself were often forced by their families to sell themselves. But she had truly hoped and believed that it would never happen to her. And now it was.

He dragged her through the streets to where most men went in search of women, and stayed there, gripping her arm tightly to prevent her from escaping. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing that she were anywhere but there.

She wasn't sure how long she was standing there with her father before a man approached them and paid her father a single franc before taking her away.

It was horrible. His breath stunk of alcohol and his touch was rough against her tiny, frail frame. She tried desperately to push reality away and lose herself in old memories of childhood daydreams, of fairies and unicorns, princesses and knights in shining armour. But it was no use.

Finally, an hour later, he left her lying broken and ashamed in a dark alley, curled in a ball, sobbing. It was all she could do to pull her chemise and skirt back on and drag herself to the edge of the alley where she could see the street, so that she at least wasn't alone in the dark.

Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling her knees up to her chest, her forehead leaning upon her knees while her thick, long, tangled red-brown hair hid her face and shoulders. She had no clue where her father was, and even if she did know, she did not want to see him. She didn't want to go back to the inn that her father's gang had over-run and somehow managed to take over.

She knew that if she went back there, she would be forced to face 'Parnasse, who would come up with some snide comment that she was in no mood to hear.

Then another thought struck her. Marius. Her only true friend. What would he think? What would happen if he found out? He had sworn to always be there for her, that they would always be friends. But could their friendship overcome this?

* * *

Marius was walking with his friend Joly. Their families had been friends for quite a while, and the two had grown up being friends. They had escaped the tedious (in their minds) conversation that their parents were having to walk through Paris for a while.

That was when they heard the sobbing.

"Do you hear that?" Joly asked Marius.

"Yes, but it's not exactly out of place in this part of Paris, is it?" Marius replied. He knew from spending time with Eponine that the people in this part of Paris were frequently miserable. Starving children were usually in the streets crying.

"But certainly not at this time of night?" Joly replied. It was after dark, and Marius realized he was right. By now the children would have long since found someplace to sleep. Anyone younger than ten would be long gone, and anyone older than that typically wouldn't be crying.

It was then that that Marius recognized the voice that was whimpering, and realized who must be crying.

"Come on, this way," Marius said suddenly, surprising Joly.

"What-" Joly started, but Marius was already running in the direction of the sobs.

They stopped when they reached the alley where a girl was curled in a ball, leaning against a wall.

"Eponine?" Marius asked, but she didn't answer. "'Ponine, what's wrong?"

She finally looked up at him, and Marius and Joly both grimaced at her tear stained face.

She had the expression of one who was completely defeated. Her eyes were red from crying, and the tears had streaked small trails down her dirty face. She looked both lost and broken. Marius had never seen her like this, and Joly had not expected the girl that Marius had once described as 'strong, brave, and determined' to look like this.

Marius knelt in front of her. "Eponine, what happened to you? What's wrong?" he asked concern in her voice.

Eponine trembled as she spoke. "He- he- made me…" she choked out, tears still streaming down her face.

By 'he', Marius figured that she meant her father, and his mind churned with worry as he wondered what it was he'd made her do. "What did he do to you 'Ponine?" he asked.

"He made me… He forced me to…" was all she managed to say before she threw her arms around him, sobbing onto his shoulder.

Marius was startled by her behaviour, and felt a growing dread of what it was her father had made her do. He exchanged a glance with Joly, who was standing behind him, and judged by Joly's expression that his friend had come to the same conclusion.

"Everything will be fine, Eponine. I promise," Marius told her gently as he wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, doing his best to comfort her.

"Why are you so nice to me, Marius?" she asked quietly, her voice rough from crying.

"You're my friend, remember? I promised that we would always be friends, and I don't intend on breaking that promise," he told her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Joly, meanwhile, was still standing there, feeling incredibly awkward. "Umm, Marius, we should probably be heading back before our parents realize that we're still out."

"You're right, Joly," Marius replied. "Will you be ok, Eponine?" he asked, pulling himself away from her to look her in the eyes.

"I think so," she said softly. Marius stood, then helped her to her feet.

"Come on Marius, let's get going," Joly said, taking a careful look at Eponine. She was very small, he realized. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Eponine then seemed to notice him for the first time. "Oui, monsieur…"

"Joly," he said. "My name is Joly."

"Joly. It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling slightly. Even though it was just the tiniest smil, it lit up her entire face.

"It's nice to meet you too, and about time, mademoiselle Eponine. Marius speaks of you frequently."

"Does he really? One would think that someone like him would have far more interesting things to talk about than some girl from the streets," Eponine replied, glancing at Marius, who was blushing slightly.

"I do not talk about Eponine _that_ often, Joly," he replied, obviously embarrassed.

"Anyways, you're quite right, Joly. The two of you should be heading back. The streets aren't safe at this time of night. No Marius, I'll be fine. You might not be though, you know what my father's like. I'd rather that you weren't his next target," she insisted, her face darkening as she mentioned her father.

"But 'Ponine, you're clearly not-" Marius started, but was cut off by an angry shout.

"Eponine! Where are you?"

Eponine gasped. "Please Marius, Joly, just go!" she hissed, sounding worried, her voice breaking in fear as she shoved them away. "Please!"

"Eponine!"

"Meet us by the Seine tomorrow?" Marius asked her.

"If I can, now please just get out of here!" Eponine begged them. "He's angry, and if he finds the two of you here, it won't just be me in trouble!"

Marius nodded, then dragged Joly off around a corner, then stopped.

"Didn't Eponine just tell us to leave?" Joly asked his friend.

"Yes, but I'm worried about her," Marius replied flatly.

"Well there's not much you can do if she thinks you're gone, is there? And she'll be mad at you for not listening to her, from what you've told me about her personality."

"I know but I- oh, I don't know. I just need to know she'll be all right. There've been days I've asked how she is, and she's told me she's fine, but then she'll be very irritable, or I'll see bruises that weren't there the day before. She lies about how she is sometimes. And after what she's already been through tonight…"

"Marius, you like her, don't you?"

"What? Joly don't be ridiculous. Eponine's my friend."

"But you wish she was more than that, don't you?"

"I do not! Now shush, there's her father."

"Eponine, where have you been?" Thenardier snarled at his daughter.

"He's not very pleasant, is he?" Joly muttered.

"Not at all," Marius agreed, his eyes narrowing. How dare that man speak to Eponine like that?

"I- I've been here, at this alley," she stammered, shrinking.

"All this time? You've been gone for a good two and half hours, and I saw the man that paid for you walking off more than an hour and a half ago! We could have had at least two or three more customers in that amount of time, but you've been sitting here lazing about!"

"I didn't know where to find you! I was scared, and hurt and-" she fell silent as her head swung sharply to the left from the force of her father's slap. She didn't do anything after that. She just stood there silently, gazing at the ground to the left.

"Right my girl, back to the inn. Now." Thenardier grabbed her arm and forcibly dragged her away. Eponine didn't even bother struggling. She went almost willingly.

Marius and Joly watched the entire scene with wide eyes.

"She didn't even try to fight," Marius whispered. "Why didn't she fight him? She has before!"

"I guess tonight was too much for her," Joly murmured. "Come on, let's go. We're already in enough trouble as it is, probably."

And with that, the two left.


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you Allanna Stone for reviewing!**

Chapter 7

"So, how did things go with your father last night?" Marius asked Eponine once she arrived at the Seine. Marius and Joly noticed that her hair was covering the right side of her face, but didn't comment. She was also wearing a long shawl, even though it was a warm day. The shawl covered her skinny arms, and the two boys wondered what she was hiding.

"Oh, the usual, he yelled at me, hit me a little, then I was forced to put up with Motparnasse for a bit before I finally managed to escape to the room I share with Azelma," Eponine replied, shrugging.

"He hit you again? Is that why you're hiding your face and wearing that shawl?" Marius questioned.

Eponine immediately stiffened. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said quickly, turning her head.

"Eponine, hiding it isn't going to make it any less real," Marius told her. "Just show us."

"No. What good will it do?" she replied softly.

"I'm planning to go to school to study medicine," Joly said suddenly. "I've read books. I might be able to help a little."

"Why would you do something like that for me?" Eponine asked him, sitting on the grass and staring at the river.

"Because it's the right thing to do and you obviously need help," Joly replied simply. "Now, let's see just how bad things are."

Eponine hesitated a moment before brushing her hair out of her face to reveal a large bruise on her cheek and a small cut above her eye. She then removed the shawl, revealing more bruises on her arms.

Joly drew in a sharp breath and Marius hissed. "Your father did that?" Joly asked her, and she nodded.

"And this happens often." It was a statement, not a question, but Eponine shook her head quickly, then, noticing the skeptical looks from Joly and Marius, nodded slowly.

"I thought so. Some of the bruises are older than the others, same with the scars and cuts. Are those your only injuries?" Joly asked her.

She nodded at first, then sighed and shook her head again when Joly raised an eyebrow.

"Where are the other injuries?"

My legs. My ribs. My back. He'll hit me anywhere," she replied softly.

"Does he beat Azelma and Gavroche as well?" Marius asked.

"No, I don't let him. I take their punishments for them," Eponine replied. "I don't want them to get hurt, so I volunteer to take their place."

Marius stared at her in amazement. She had never told him that before. She was very brave. Braver than he had originally thought.

"Well? Are you able to help?" Eponine asked Joly.

"I don't think so. If it happens that often, I don't think there's much that can be done since you'll just get hurt again shortly after anyways. But I might be able to get you something to help with the pain. I'm not sure. I'll see what I can do," Joly promised her.

"Thank you," Eponine breathed. She sounded relieved. Marius had never heard her sound so grateful before. And the one who had made her feel grateful was not him, but Joly! Someone he had just introduced her to the night before, and he hadn't even meant to do so!

He pushed the jealous feelings aside. Why should he care? It was Eponine, one of his best friends. It wasn't like he had any other feelings for her.

She was just Eponine, just his friend. Nothing more. No matter what Joly thought or had said the night before.

Eponine was still amazed at the kindness Joly had shown her earlier. And Marius… He had seemed jealous before, when she had been showing them her injuries and responding better to Joly than Marius. Did he like her the way she had begun to like him?

She shuddered as she thought of how the night before she had been so close to admitting to Marius how she felt. So close to telling him that she had reverted back to her oldest childhood fantasies of princes and princesses; that she imagined sometimes that she was a princess, and that he was her prince, her knight in shining armour. But it had been enough for her to be in his arms while she had cried.

Yet at the same time she couldn't believe she had allowed herself to cry in front of him. But better him than Montparnasse, who had immediately begun to bother her the second she'd returned to the inn. He'd refused to leave her alone until she stormed off to the room she and Azelma shared.

But none of that mattered anymore. Marius had shown the smallest hint of jealousy. It wasn't much, but it was a start. A light in her life. Marius just might like her the way she liked him! Nothing that day would bring would make her sad, now that there was that small possibility that someday, just maybe, she would live her life in happiness with Marius as Eponine Pontmercy.


	9. Chapter 8

**Edit: Thank you to judybear236 for pointing out a spelling mistake!  
**

**Thank you to Allanna Stone and Epoine Daae for reviewing! Much appreciated.**

Chapter 8

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Eponine grumbled as she followed Marius down the streets that night. Another three years had passed, and Marius had begun to attend some school, as had Joly. While at that school, they had met some other students who had organized themselves into some club that met at a café or something on a regular basis to discuss politics or something. Eponine wasn't sure, that was all she had gathered from what Marius had said to her in the past few months.

And now she was wishing that she had paid more attention rather than stare dreamily into his eyes, since he had decided to bring her along now.

"Oh, come on 'Ponine, it'll be fun," Marius said cheerfully to her as they arrived at the door.

"Oh, yes. Fun. That's exactly what I was thinking," she said dryly as she adjusted her cap. She loved the cap, it had been a gift from Marius for her birthday the year before. She wore it every day.

"I don't see why you're so miserable about it, you always seem to enjoy hearing about the meetings," Marius commented, giving her a slightly confused look.

Oh, great. It was her own fault she'd been dragged here. He thought the reason for her dreamy expression was that she enjoyed hearing about it, not her imagining how wonderful it would be to lean in and kiss him. "I'm miserable because of the lengths I had to go through to get here," Eponine retorted. It was half the truth. Well, mostly the truth. Sure the meeting might be boring, but at least she would be with Marius.

Marius raised an eyebrow at her. "Which means?"

"Montparnasse wouldn't let me through the door. In the end I had to kiss him to get him to let me through." Eponine grimaced as she remembered. "I hate him."

Marius didn't reply, and, to Eponine's annoyance, didn't even show a hint of jealousy at the fact she had kissed Montparnasse. Then, to her delight, he spoke. "I don't blame you for hating him. Sounds like a creepy man. Come on, let's go inside." He then opened the door, saying "After you," then followed her inside.

"Hey, Marius, who's your friend there?" a man asked, raising an eyebrow at the sight of Eponine. She immediately felt embarrassed, standing there in front of all of the students. They were all nice and neat and tidy, while she was wearing ragged clothes, and her long hair was a mess. Not to mention she could barely remember the last time she had bathed.

"I think I should go," she murmured to Marius.

"Nonsense," Marius said, grabbing her arm to stop her.

"Eponine, nice to see you," Joly said, recognising her.

"Ah, so _this_ is the famous Eponine!" the man who had spoken earlier said, standing. Eponine noticed that he had a bottle in his hand, and was a little shaky as he stood. She decided he was probably drunk, and recalled how Marius had spoken of a friend of his who was frequently drunk. What had his name been? Grantaire? Yes, that was it.

"Am I correct in assuming that you are the drunken Grantaire that Marius has told me about?" Eponine asked.

The drunk beamed. "You are quite right, Mademoiselle!" he said with an attempted bow that instead turned into a head-dive that resulted in Grantaire being sprawled on the floor, and the bottle crashing.

"Grantaire, what _now_?" asked a dark haired man who had been sitting alone, writing, obviously lost in thought. "Ah, Marius, you're here. And I see you brought company."

"Yes, Enjolras, this is my friend Eponine," Marius told him. Enjolras simply acknowledged Eponine with a small nod.

"Nobody panic!" Grantaire was yelling. "I am perfectly fine, although I'm going to need another bottle-"

"Don't you think four and a half are enough, wine-cask?" Enjolras asked him dryly.

"Why of course not, Enjolras! We can't all be as pure and perfect as you, mon ami!" the drunk replied.

Enjolras sighed.

"Are things always like this?" Eponine asked Marius quietly, feeling suddenly shy. The students all knew each other well, and were happily joking around with each other. She didn't know them at all, save for Marius, Joly, a few names, and that Grantaire was evidently the resident drunk.

"Yeah, pretty much," Marius replied. "Come on, let's go sit with Joly."

Eponine was relieved when he recommended that. Sitting sounded brilliant, and she at least knew Joly.

"So, Eponine, what brings you here today?" Joly asked as she sat beside Marius and across from Joly.

"Marius," Eponine replied. "He made me." Glancing around at all of the strange students who were clearly enjoying themselves made her feel uncomfortable, out of place, and nervous. "I wish he hadn't."

"Come on, Ponine, you'll enjoy it!" Marius encouraged her.

"If you say so," Eponine shrugged.

Not long after, Enjolras got up and started talking. He went on for what felt like hours about politics, the economy, and a bunch of other stuff Eponine didn't understand and, therefore, didn't care about. So instead, she glanced at each of the students, trying to put names to faces. She was unsuccessful. All she knew was Grantaire, Enjolras, and Joly, as well as Marius, of course. She remembered a few other names, like Courfeyrac, Combeferre, and Feuille. She just had no clue what they would look like, though. She knew Enjolras as he was their leader, and Grantaire because he was the drunken moron. Joly and Marius she knew because Marius had been her first friend in Paris, and he had introduced her to Joly that one fateful night that she hated to remember.

She sighed as Enjolras droned on, her chin resting in her hand. Her gaze flicked to Marius, who was listening intently to whatever it was Enjolras was saying. All of the students appeared entranced by the dark-haired, dark eyed man.

What could possibly be so great about him? Sure, he was handsome enough, but they were all men! Men whom, she assumed, were more entranced by pretty young women. Now that she thought about it, she'd seen several of the students watching young bourgeoise girls before. Watching them with a similar expression to the ones on their faces now listening to Enjolras. Surely no one was _that_ good at talking.

Eventually, though, it finally ended. But she didn't notice, as she had fallen asleep.

"Eponine. Eponine. Eponine, come on, it's time to go!" Marius was shaking her.

"Hm, what?" She blinked her eyes open and gazed up at Marius.

"You fell asleep, 'Ponine," Marius told her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had a long day," she said, using that as her excuse. She didn't want Marius to be disappointed in her. And it was true.

"I guess you did. I don't see how anyone could ever fall asleep during one of Enjolras' speeches unless that were the case."

Eponine could easily think of ways that had nothing to do with a long day, but remained silent. Marius clearly enjoyed the time he spent there listening to Enjolras talk, so she wouldn't insult him or the things he enjoyed. She liked him too much for that.

"Come on, 'Ponine. You're clearly tired, so let's get you back home. Care to come again soon?" Marius asked her.

She stiffened slightly at the thought, but smiled. "Sure, I'd love to!" _But I would rather slice off my ears._

"Great!" Marius beamed at her, and she felt her heart do a flip. The boring meetings were more than worth it, if they got Marius to look at her like that.

**Even though the next three chapters are all typed up, it might be a couple days before I post another chapter. I'd live to get another two done first, and it's been a little while since I last updated my really popular Warrios fanfiction series. But I will update again withing about 3 days, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thank you to those who reviewed! As always, very much appreciated! Few things make me happier.**

Chapter 9

"'Ponine, what's with the crazy smile on your face?"

The smile that Montparnasse was referring to was erased from her face the moment she heard his voice. Her dreamy expression turned instantly into one of anger and malice.

"Leave me alone, 'Parnasse," she snarled. She'd had a wonderful walk with Marius that had put her in a brilliant mood, and now Montparnasse was ruining it by existing.

"But I want to discuss the kiss from earlier."

Of course he would want to discuss the kiss. The kiss that had gotten her out of the inn to go to Marius' meeting, resulting in the lovely walk home.

"Well I don't. Goodnight, Parnasse," she snapped, stalking off towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Montparnasse grabbing her arm. "Let me go, 'Parnasse," she snarled, trying to yank her arm out of his grip. But he was too strong.

He pulled her back towards him. "Now just why would I do that, 'Ponine?" he asked her, smirking.

"You are despicable!" she yelled.

"You know you love me," he replied calmly, still smirking.

"Anything but!" she retorted, struggling in his grip, vainly attempting to free herself.

"Now, now 'Ponine, no need to fight me," Montparnasse told her. "It's just me after all."

"Parnasse-" she started, but before she could finish, his mouth had closed over hers. Her eyes widened in horror and fury, and she struggled to push him away. He was rough and tasted like alcohol, and she was entirely disgusted.

She hissed furiously as she finally managed to shove him away from her. "Just leave me alone, Montparnasse!" she told him angrily, her dark eyes blazing with fury.

"It's that boy, isn't it?" Montparnasse questioned her.

"What boy?" she replied quickly, mind shooting to Marius.

"That boy I've seen you walking with, that student!"

So. Montparnasse knew about Marius. Well, that was a problem.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about," she lied, her head turning to the side, eyes flicking to the floor.

"What's his name? Marcus, Martin-"

"Marius," she said despite herself, gasping and raising her hand to cover her mouth, annoyed with herself for revealing it.

"Yes, Marius, that's it. So, you think you love him and that he loves you?" Montparnasse asked her. He was mocking her now, and that made her even angrier. Her hands balled up into fists.

"You think that maybe someday you'll marry him and live happily ever after?" Montparnasse asked her, taunting her. "Well, that's never going to happen, 'Ponine, because you're nothing to him-"

"Shut up!" she yelled, charging at him, hitting him with her fists. "Shut up shut up shut up!"

Montparnasse grabbed one of her wrists and stared down into her dark eyes. "In the end you'll just be left all alone, with no one but me."

"I hate you!" Eponine hissed before striking him with her knee, right where she knew it would hurt him the most, then racing off up the stairs to the room she shared with Azelma. She smiled as she heard his gasp of pain. Good. It served him right. He had made her suffer, so it was only right that he should suffer now.

She couldn't believe him! How dare he be so vile, cruel, and rude to her! But why should she deserve any better? He was right. She was basically nothing. She loathed Montparnasse more than ever then. He had shattered every scrap of happiness she had gained while out with Marius that night. She would never forgive him.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" Azelma asked, her voice muffled from the pillow that she was face-down on.

"'Parnasse." Eponine replied bitterly.

"Bastard. What did he do now?"

Eponine relayed the entire story as Azelma sat up to look at her.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him," Azelma commented.

"I should have."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"'Zelma, don't tell me you like the fiend!"

"Of course not, 'Ponine, but I like you and father'd have skinned you alive if you'd killed 'Parnasse."

"A valid point," Eponine agreed. With a sigh, she lay back on her bed. "A shame. The one flaw to a perfect plan that could have resulted in a 'Parnasse-free world."

"And what a lovely world it'd have been," Azelma agreed. "Well, 'night, 'Ponine."

"Good night, Azelma," Eponine said to her sister with a smile. But the second she turned away from her sister to face the wall, the smile faded. What if Montparnasse was right, and in the end she would be stuck alone with him? She couldn't bear the thought of a world where that was reality. That would be unbearable!

She loathed Montparnasse. She only put up with him because he was a prominent member of her father's gang. He was under the impression that he owned her, though, and that she would happily be his. But he was completely wrong, and nothing that she did ever seemed to make him understand that.

She was sick of Montparnasse. Sick of her parents. Sick of _everything_. She pulled off her hat and clutched it close to her chest. That cap from Marius was the one thing in the world that was truly special to her now. The only thing that brought her any joy. Gavroche had run off a few months ago, so she no longer had her little brother. And Azelma was likely to leave soon too. She could tell. But she couldn't leave. Unlike her siblings, she had allowed herself to get too involved with her father's gang. She had only done it because it was the only way to protect Azelma and Gavroche. But soon, Azelma, too, would be gone. Then she would be alone.

Montparnasse was right. Someday, in the end, she would be all alone, with no one but him. She shut her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. Her life was pointless. There was no meaning to it. She would live her meaningless life then die and be forgotten by everyone. But then again, who was there really to remember her? Would Marius and Joly even remember? Marius would, certainly, and perhaps Joly, but for how long?

She was nothing.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you again to those who reviewed. Highly appreciated, as always!**

Chapter 10

Eponine avoided Marius for the rest of the week, slipping further into her depression. Montparnasse's words had hurt her deeply. She didn't even bother trying to avoid her father, who continued to sell her out. Nor did she fight him. After the first year, she had basically given up fighting since it never got her anywhere.

Eponine had truly grown to hate her life. The abuse was unending, Azelma had left at last, just a couple days after the meeting at the café, and Marius remained blind to her feelings.

As she stood on the bridge overlooking the Seine, she gripped the railing. She wondered what drowning felt like. Could she do it? Could she end the pain and suffering? Would it be fast, or slow and painful? Either way, death somehow seemed better than the painful, worthless life she was living.

She shivered, and gripped the railing tighter, her knuckles white. She lifted one foot, then the other, beginning to climb up. She hesitated a moment more. She thought of Marius. Maybe there was still a chance…

"Why the hesitation?"

She was so shocked that she let go of the railing and fell backwards onto the bridge, a strong arm catching her before she hit the ground. She blinked and stared into a pair of dark eyes, momentarily thinking it was Marius. But it wasn't. Still, she knew those eyes from the ABC meeting she'd attended with Marius.

"Enjolras?" she asked.

"Yes. You're Marius' girl, aren't you?"

Eponine laughed, a harsh laugh, not a joyous one. A laughter that was tainted with pain and bitterness. "Don't be ridiculous. He's just a friend."

"Eponine, isn't it?" Enjolras asked.

"Yes, monsieur," Eponine replied as she regained her balance.

"Marius has been worried about you. It's been a little over a week since he last heard from you," Enjolras commented.

Eponine looked down. "I've been busy."

"I can see that," Enjolras replied dryly. "Busy contemplating drowning yourself?"

Eponine looked up at him sharply. "You have no clue what my life is like!" she snapped.

"Well, if it's so bad, why just stand there staring at the river for a solid fifteen minutes? Why not just go through with it and end it?" Enjolras challenged. "Go ahead; I won't try to stop you. Just be sure that it's the right choice." He leaned against the railing, gazing at her intently.

She glanced back at the Seine, and realized that what Enjolras had been implying in his words was true. There was no way she could really go through with it. She was too afraid to just end her life. To afraid of the unknown world that existed after death.

She glared at him. "I guess I'll see you some other time, Monsieur Enjolras," she said, coldness in her voice.

"Of course, Mademoiselle Eponine. I have the feeling that you will be accompanying Marius to other meetings at the café in the future.

With a snort of contempt, she turned and stalked off back to the inn that her family had taken over entirely a few years back. Just who did he think he was?

"Goddamned revolutionary interfering with my choices," she hissed as she walked through the streets of Paris. "Lucky that I didn't ring his neck for that!"

She wasn't entirely sure why she suddenly hated him, he had just stopped her from killing herself, after all, but she did anyway. Just because he had been right, and had proven her wrong. And she hated being proven wrong.

It irritated her and infuriated her like nothing else. And the fact that he had just proven her wrong, and about her own life, too… She hated it. She sighed and paused for a moment at the door to the inn. Perhaps there was a bench somewhere that she could sleep that night instead.

She shivered from the cold, and changed her mind. At least in the inn there was a roof over her head.

"Have a nice walk, 'Ponine?" asked an all-too familiar voice as she entered the inn.

"Shut up and go die in a hole, 'Parnasse," she hissed, heading for the stairs.

"My, my, someone needs to calm down and be put in her place," Montparnasse replied with a smirk, walking over to her and grabbing her around the waist.

That was the last straw. She whipped around and punched him, straight in the nose, as hard as she could. He instantly let her go, taking several steps back, clutching his nose as blood began to gush from it.

Montparnasse stared at her in shock for a moment before glaring, sending her a look that clearly said _this isn't over_.

Eponine simply smiled, tossed her head, and stormed off up the stairs to the room that was now hers and hers alone.

She sighed as she lay back on her bed staring at the ceiling. It then occurred to her that in one month's time, it would be May. Her birthday was in May. She would be seventeen then.

She thought back on the last ten years. Ten years since Cosette had been taken. Only Ten years had been needed for life to be turned upside down. She had been seven when Cosette left the Sergeant of Waterloo.

_Oh, how quickly things change. I'll bet she's off wearing beautiful dresses and being as pampered as I once was. And here I am, dressed in rags and living the life that she once lived. What goes around comes around, I suppose. But when will it be my turns to live?_

She felt tears slipping down her cheeks as she fought back the urge to cry. How had she come to this? Why had this happened? Why had everything suddenly gone wrong?

Her nails dug into her palms until they bled. Marius. Marius had been worried, according to Enjolras.

Enjolras. Why had he bothered speaking to her? What was she to him? They'd barely even been introduced to each other at the meeting. What had been the point of that? But then again, he was friends with Marius, and if Marius was worried about her, that was probably enough of a reason for Enjolras.

She made up her mind. Tomorrow she would see Marius again, let him know that she was all right. He had been worried about her. Maybe, just maybe, he did love her and there was a chance for them to be together after all.


	12. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long for me to update, I wanted to be at least one more chapter ahead before doing so, and what with my own little revolution going on, I've had little time for writing. And I'm not kidding when I say revolution. Myself and the other students at my school, DHS, have had enough of the provincial liberal governments stupid Bill 115 taking away basically every right that teachers have, and I somehow ended up being one of the organizers of a walkout that we are having on Tuesday. Although, I feel a bit like Marius in the song One Day More. Do I stay in class as I'm not sure that this is the best time for a walkout since it will mostly be uninformed rabble, or do I join in, which I feel I should as I helped plan? Also, every time I hear that song, I picture Education Minister Laurel Broten as Javert, which almost makes me laugh. Ah well, whatever Tuesday brings, I cannot yet know. But I will keep you posted.**

Chapter 11

Eponine wandered around Paris, wondering where Marius could possibly be. It was a Saturday, so she knew that he had no classes. Perhaps he was by the Seine.

She hurried through the streets until she reached the river. She decided to head to where they used to meet nearly every day when they were younger. It made sense that he would be there. It was their favourite spot. She quickly headed to that place.

"I saw Eponine last night."

Eponine froze at the sound of her name as she reached the place. It was a green spot, with trees on a hill that sloped down to the river. She ducked behind one of the trees, and then peered around the trunk to see Enjolras and Marius. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of Marius.

"Really? How was she?" Marius asked quickly.

Enjolras shrugged. "She looked pretty miserable. I thought she was planning to throw herself into the river.

Eponine's jaw dropped. Why had Enjolras felt the need to mention that? Just who did he think he was?

"What? But why on Earth would she- What?" Marius sounded horrified and stunned. Eponine wondered if she should reveal her presence, but she wanted to keep listening, hear what they had to say about her.

"Don't ask me why," Enjolras replied. "You know her far better than I do."

"I'll bet that rat, Montparnasse, said something to her since the last time I saw her. That must be it." Eponine felt her heart soar. Marius really did care about her! He cared enough to remember about Montparnasse, at least.

"Montparnasse?"

"Some bastard who makes Eponine's life miserable and difficult. I've never met him, but I hate him for it."

Marius hated Montparnasse. He cared about her enough to hate a man he'd never met because that man made life difficult for her. He really did care!

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. Eponine picked that moment to approach them.

"Bonjour, Marius, monsieur Enjolras," Eponine said politely as she walked over. She gave Enjolras a quick stern look before smiling at Marius.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow, noticing her expression, but said nothing.

"Eponine!" Marius said excitedly. "I've been worried about you!"

Eponine smiled. "You needn't have worried, I've been fine, just a little busy is all."

Enjolras snorted, and Marius frowned. "Yes, Enjolras mentioned that he saw you last night."

Eponine tilted her head. "Did he?" she asked. She knew perfectly well he had as she had been listening in, but decided not to let them know that.

"Yes. He said something about you looking like you were about to try to drown yourself in the river."

Eponine reacted then. She spun around to glare at Enjolras. "You had no right to tell him that!" she yelled. "This is _my_ life, not yours, _mine_! And it's all I have! What happens to me is my choice and not yours!"

If her words affected Enjolras, he didn't show it. The fact that he wasn't reacting just made her even angrier. Furious, she ran at him and punched him, with all her strength, in the chest. He winced slightly, but didn't seem to actually be hurt, so she tried again, aiming for his face this time. But he was faster, and caught hold of her wrist.

"Hitting me won't accomplish anything, mademoiselle," he said calmly, his dark eyes meeting hers.

With a snarl of annoyance, she pulled her wrist free from his grip and turned and ran, shooting one last glare over her shoulder at him. She didn't run far, though. She stopped behind the tree she had hid behind earlier, and then peered around to look back at them, wondering how they would react to her outburst.

"I don't think I've ever seen 'Ponine that mad, I wonder what's gotten into her?" Marius wondered aloud. "And she's probably right, you shouldn't have told me what she tried to do last night," he added.

"Siding with your girlfriend, Marius?" Enjolras questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"She's not mygirlfriend," Marius replied, slightly embarrassed. "Never has been, never will be."

Eponine raised her hand to her mouth, horrified. Did he actually mean that, or was he just saying it to get Enjolras to leave him alone?

Her mind slid back to Montparnasse's words a week before. Why would Marius want to be with someone like her anyway? She was poor, dirty, and had no choice but to sell herself thanks to her good for nothing father. She couldn't bear to stay there and listen anymore. She left, running back towards the inn. In that moment, she hated Montparnasse more than ever.

Because of that, she was even more angered when she got back, as the first face she saw was that of Montparnasse.

"Go away," she hissed.

"No."

"Leave me alone, 'Parnasse."

"I don't think so. I just paid your father for the night."

Eponine froze, and stared up at him, her hands balling up into fists. "Oh, I _hate_ you!" she yelled before storming off to her room.

"Now, I know for a fact that that's a lie, 'Ponine!" he called after her, Eponine's only response being to slam the door behind her.

Furious, she threw herself onto the bed, tears streaming down her face. What was wrong with her? Why was she being so emotional? It was only in the last week or so. She'd never been like that before.

Frustrated, she tried to think of what could possibly be wrong with her. It was then that she realized it had been two months since her last cycle.

No. How could she have been so careless? She should have paid more attention. If she was pregnant, her life was ruined! But she didn't know for sure. However, if she was, her father…

No, she wasn't going to worry about that. There were other things to be concerned about, such as how she would get through the night without strangling Montparnasse, then chopping him up into little pieces to feed to the rats.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but between the protest and the 1000+ word essay I had due today, I didn't really have time to. I hope this is worth it!  
**

**PS: For all wondering how our protest went, it went really well, except that we all froze and someone got frostbite. And some morons are still calling the teachers greedy and saying that the whole protest against Bill 115 is just about the money, when really it's about the loss of their bargaining rights guaranteed in the Charter.  
**

Chapter 12

Another month passed, and Eponine grew more and more concerned about the possibility of her having a child. It had been three months now since her last cycle. She still hadn't told anyone about her fear, as she was too embarrassed and ashamed to talk about it. However, she knew that if she were right, then she would have to say something eventually.

She glanced out the window. It was sunset. Joly and Marius would be there soon to bring her to the meeting. They had talked her into going again, and that one more time had turned into her always joining them. She didn't care that it was boring; she just enjoyed spending time with Marius.

But Joly had been giving her strange looks for the past week. It was making her nervous. She knew that he was a medical student, and she was frightened that maybe he knew something, that he would confirm her fear.

She quickly slipped downstairs and out the door. Everyone else was either passed out, drunk, or both, and they didn't notice her.

She stood outside alone for a few minutes before she finally spotted Marius and Joly heading towards her. A smile spread across her face as she waved to her two friends.

"Hey, Eponine, ready for the meeting?" Marius asked her as he walked up to her, Joly by his side.

"Of course," Eponine replied, trying to ignore the frown that appeared on Joly's face as he looked at her. Just what had gotten into him?

"Great," Marius said cheerfully, not noticing the look on Joly's face. Eponine, however, found that she was more irritable than she had thought, and couldn't ignore Joly any longer.

"Joly, just what is your problem?" she asked him, finally snapping after a week of trying to ignore him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Eponine," he replied shortly.

"You've been practically glaring at me for a week now, you idiot!" she yelled. Marius looked highly confused.

Joly stepped up to her. "I have not been _glaring_ at you, 'Ponine, and since when have you been irritable?" he asked her.

"Oh, you are just so- so- ugh!" she attempted to throw a punch at him, but he managed to duck and catch hold of her wrist. Eponine's other hand instantly flew to protect the area just below her stomach, an action that did not go unnoticed by Joly.

"Just what exactly is going on here?" Marius asked, getting frustrated, but both his friends ignored him.

Eponine's eyes grew wide with fear as Joly frowned again. She realised, suddenly, that the frown was not him being upset with her, but him thinking. Why had she mistaken that look before? What was wrong with her?

Joly released her wrist, then met her eyes with his. "Eponine, I need you to move your left hand," Joly told her quietly.

"Why?" she asked him, just as quietly, trembling with fear.

"Please, just trust me," he replied, and she hesitated a moment before doing as he asked. He carefully place his hand where she had held hers just a moment before, and she realised that soon, her worst fear just might be confirmed.

"Yes, there's definitely a bit of a bump there," Joly muttered to himself. "Eponine, when was your last cycle?" he asked.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Marius asked again, even more confused by Joly's question.

"In a minute, Marius. Eponine?"

"Th- three months ago," Eponine whispered.

Joly shut his eyes and drew in a deep breath with a hiss. "Eponine, I'm sorry, but I think you- you might be pregnant."

Marius' jaw dropped, and Eponine suddenly felt dizzy. Her fear had been confirmed at last.

"What- but- what?" Marius stammered. "How-"

"Really Marius?" Eponine snapped at him, breaking out of her dizzy shock. "Don't you know anything? You _know_ what my father makes me do to earn money!" she hissed at him. Marius blinked, and the expression on his face showed that he wasn't the least bit interested in picking a fight with Eponine over it.

"Eponine, there are ways to get rid of it-" Joly started to say, but she cut him off.

"No," she said instantly, not letting him finish. "This is something that is entirely mine, a part of my life I can control," she said softly.

"Eponine, your father will kill you when he finds out," Marius warned her.

"I don't care," Eponine said firmly. "This is my decision. I at least want to try."

"Eponine, are you sure that's the right decision? Joly asked her, concern in his eyes.

"I don't care, I'm sick and tired of people trying to tell me what to do. This is something I can actually control. Something that's actually my choice. No one is taking that away from me," Eponine replied, the fire that had been gone from her eyes for months finally back.

"If you say so, 'Ponine," Joly said with a shrug, exchanging a glance with Marius. "Well, we'd better be heading to the meeting now. Are you coming, Eponine?"

"Of course," she snapped. "Why else would I be standing out here? Let's go! But don't you dare tell the others about this, either of you!" she gave them a deadly stare as she spoke, and they nodded before heading off to the Café Musain.

Eponine's mind whirled as they walked. She was pregnant. She was going to have a child. Had she made the right choice by refusing Joly's offer to end the pregnancy?

What kind of life would her child live when he or she was born? If it was a girl, then Eponine knew what her father would do to her later on in life. And if it was a boy, her father would certainly make him turn out like Montparnasse.

Montparnasse. What would Montparnasse do to her child? She felt dizzy at the thought, as if she might faint.

"Eponine, are you all right?" Marius asked her, sliding an arm around her waist to steady her. She felt butterflies in her stomach at his touch. He was so gentle and kind. She loved him. "We can bring you home if you want."

"No, I'm fine," she stammered. "It's just, I- I can't believe this is actually happening."

Marius smiled. "Everything will be all right, 'Ponine. If you ever need any help, just ask me."

Eponine sighed as he then turned and continued walking. She really did love him. Would she ever be able to tell him, though?

She thought back to the conversation she had overheard him having with Enjolras a month before. Then, he had said that she was nothing but a friend, and would never be anything more. She still didn't know if he had really meant it.

Perhaps, someday, she would be able to tell him how she felt, and then he would see just how much she cared. Perhaps he would realize he felt the same way she did, and ask her to marry him, and then they would spend the rest of their lives together

But, she realised, as she continued to follow Joly and Marius to the café, it was likely that none of that would ever happen. For someone like her, there would never be a happily ever after. She would never escape from the life her father had forced on her.

But she decided, then and there, that if she was going to go down, she would go down fighting.


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you for all of the support and great reviews so far! I'm surprised it's turning out so well, since I'm used to writing about fighting cats (My most popular fanfics are my Warriors fanfic series, Rising Night). Anyway, I just realized that I forgot to mention who I picture as the characters, which, from most of the Les Miz fanfics I've read, appears to be necessary. So, here is the cast list, about 12 chapters late :P**

**Enjolras: Ramin (Obviously)  
**

**Eponine: Me (She's my dream role, and when it seemed like our drama club would be doing Les Miz, I was 100% ready to audition for it (And I would've gotten it, too, I'm sure of it) But then we did HSM (Blech)) Sometimes Sam, though.  
**

**Marius: Gareth Gates/Michael Ball (It flip-flops, I love them both. To Hell with Jonas what's-his-face)  
**

**Cosette (coming up in a few chapters): Katie Hall  
**

**And now, without further ado, here's the chapter!  
**

Chapter 13

"The people are getting more and more angered day by day," Courfeyrac commented. Eponine was impressed with herself. It had been over half an hour, and she was still managing to focus. "They are practically dropping dead on the streets from cholera and starvation, and the government does nothing!"

"It won't be long now," Enjolras agreed. "The time to act is drawing closer each day."

"But not yet," Combeferre put in quickly. "We still have General Lamarque. He speaks for those who are poor and in need of aid."

Enjolras nodded. "That is true."

Grantaire suddenly jumped up. "Long live the Republic!" he shouted before collapsing into a drunken heap on the floor.

Everyone looked at him momentarily. They were used to Grantaire's drunken antics by now, but they never did know quite what to expect from him.

"And with that brilliant comment from Grantaire, I take it that we are done for the evening," Enjolras mused.

"Yes, Enjolras, I am truly a genius!" came Grantaire's muffled voice. He had landed face-first on the floor.

"Just how much have you had to drink tonight, wine-cask?" Enjolras asked, concern entering his voice.

"I lost count after the sixth bottle," Grantaire grumbled from his place on the floor, and Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Should we leave you here tonight?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire just replied with a grunt.

"How is Grantaire still alive?" Eponine asked Marius as she, Joly, and Marius prepaired to leave while Enjolras and Courfeyrac attempted to haul Grantaire to his feet.

"God only knows," Marius replied with a snort, opening the door. The three friends stepped out into the cool night air and began to head back towards the inn.

"So, Eponine, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Marius asked her as they walked.

Eponine shrugged. "Probably whatever my father makes me do. Unless I'm able to escape."

"But, 'Ponine, don't you realize what tomorrow is?" Joly asked, sounding surprised.

"Tuesday," she replied, sounding confused. "Why?"

"Tomorrow is May fifth, Eponine!" Marius scolded her. "How could you possibly have forgotten your own birthday?"

Eponine's jaw dropped as she realized that he was right. "I don't know," she stammered. "I guess, with being pregnant and everything, it just slipped my mind…" Pregnant. She still couldn't believe it.

"Well, the three of us are going to spend tomorrow afternoon together," Marius told her. "As soon as Joly and I are done at school, we'll come fetch you."

Eponine was silent for a few moments. They had reached the inn by that point. "I'm pretty sure my father will be too hungover tomorrow to do any 'jobs', provided he doesn't get drunk again. So that should be fine." She smiled. "You two are the best!" She quickly hugged them both and, without realizing what she was doing, kissed Marius on the cheek. Joly raised an eyebrow as Eponine and Marius suddenly stared at each other, both in shock.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Joly said quickly, walking away.

Marius and Eponine stood staring in silence at each other for several long, awkward moments.

"I- I should go," Eponine said quietly after a long while.

"Eponine-"

"It's nothing. I- I'll see you tomorrow, Marius," she said quickly before rushing inside and shutting the door, only to turn around and find herself face to face with Montparnasse.

"Who is he?" Montparnasse asked after a moment.

"A friend," Eponine replied coldly.

"What's his name? How do you know him?"

"Never you mind; it's none of your business, 'Parnasse." Eponine was furious. What made Montparnasse think he had any right to interrogate her about her friends?

"You kissed him," he hissed, grabbing her arm as she tried to walk away.

Eponine stiffened. "It's none of your business, Montparnasse. Let me go!"

But he didn't let her go. Instead, he roughly pulled her against him and crushed his lips to hers. Furious, she pulled herself away from him and punched him in the face, hard.

"I hate you," she whispered before running up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and threw herself onto her bed, tears streaming from her eyes.

It just wasn't fair. As a child, she'd gotten everything she had wanted. But now, she was nothing. She pictured Cosette, and how she must be now. Probably better off than she was. An image of Cosette as a beautiful lady in fine gowns with shining blonde hair entered her mind, and she tried to remove it, but to no avail.

Cosette. She found that she hated her now. She hadn't before, not really. She was cruel to Cosette from example, and because no matter what she did to her, Cosette would continue to smile and dream that her mother would fetch her.

But now she hated her because she was probably off living that life she had dreamed of, while she herself was stuck in poverty, forced to be a whore because of her father.

And Marius. What did he think of her now? Why had she kissed him on the cheek? What had she been thinking? He must surely despise her now.

No, he wouldn't despise her, just be confused, uncertain, and awkward around her from then on. She just knew it.

But what if he had liked it? No, if he had then he would have surely said something to her. Wouldn't he have?

It didn't matter. She would be spending tomorrow with both Marius and Joly, her only friends. That thought was the best thing that she had now, that and, perhaps, the child she was going to have.

A tear slid down her cheek. How had it come to this?


	15. Chapter 14

**Well, here you go! Another chapter! Let's be honest, I'm making up for the time I missed, and will be missing, because of school. Yes, I know, Tomorrow's the last official day of school (NOTHING ever happens on the very last day, just first period (spare for me), assembly, then nothing all afternoon. Just people wandering the halls if they are at school for whatever reason). But After school ends, I'm going to be spending a LOT of time with my friends, especially Katelyn, as she just got a kitten last weekend and it's the cutest thing alive. So, for the next few days, I may not update much. Probably going to only be another three chapters at the most anyway, then I'll start on Part 2 (This is a trilogy).  
**

Chapter 14

Eponine laughed as she walked down the streets of Paris with Joly and Marius. Amazing, really, how being around those whom you care about can cheer you up. The night before, she'd been in tears, and now, she was laughing and smiling as much as they were. However, she and Marius couldn't bring themselves to meet each other's eyes, something that Joly quickly picked up on.

The trio made their way to the river, smiling, laughing, and talking all of the way. Eponine's long, red-brown hair fell in wavy tangles down her back as usual, yet it was clear to the two young men that she had tried to make it somewhat neat, as the knots were mostly gathered at the end of her hair; the result of her desperately tugging her fingers through the tangles. Joly and Marius each carried small packages with them, despite Eponine insisting that it was unnecessary for them to get her anything.

Once the small group reached the Seine, they sat on the grass. Eponine gazed at the river, a bright smile upon her face.

"It's quite nice to see you happy again, 'Ponine," Marius commented.

"It's quite impossible not to be happy with you around," Eponine replied an instantly. "Both of you," she clarified quickly after a moment. "You two are the best friends anyone could ever have."

Marius smiled, as did Joly. "Here, Eponine. Open it," Marius insisted, handing her his small package.

"That really wasn't necessary," Eponine insisted again.

"Come on, Ponine, your parents don't do anything special for you on your birthday, at least let us," Joly replied.

"Really, you two _are_ the best friends in the entire world," Eponine told them before carefully opening Marius' gift. It was a book. A small one, but still a book. She opened it, and was surprised. "It's blank."

"It's for you to write in, 'Ponine," Marius replied with a grin. "I know you've wanted to learn." Eponine smiled up at him. She could write a little, but not too well. She was thrilled that Marius wanted to help her.

"Thank you," she said, meaning it. She couldn't read very well, but the book would surely help her. She wondered if Marius had ever noticed that she had trouble reading.

"Mine too," Joly said quickly, clearly excited, passing her his gift.

She opened it, and found a small mirror and comb. She gazed up at him, amazed. "Really?" she asked.

Joly nodded. "You always seem to want to get rid of the tangles in your hair, figured it would help."

"Joly-"

"I think of you as the little sister I always wanted but never got," Joly replied, cutting her off. "Instead I got two annoying little brothers who drive me insane."

Eponine beamed up at both of them. "Thank you both, so much!"

"Then what _are_ you trying to do, Grantaier? Drink yourself to death?"

The three friends turned their heads to see Enjolras and Grantaire, bickering as they walked along.

"No!" Grantaire replied.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Because that's certainly what it looks like."

"I'm trying to drink myself to life! I can't live without alcohol!"

"Really, Grantaire? I suppose you could use a lesson on logic, since even _I _know that's ridiculous!" Eponine yelled at him.

Enjolras and Grantaire turned to see Eponine, Marius, and Joly sitting together, the latter two laughing at the girl's comment.

Grantaire blinked, confused, while Enjolras smirked slightly. "I do believe you are right about our friend, mademoiselle," Enjolras agreed, strolling over to them, Grantaire following.

"That's 'Ponine for you, Enjolras," Marius said cheerfully. "She knows what's what." Eponine blushed slightly at his words, and looked down. If it had been anyone but Marius who had said that, she would have just looked proud, and everyone but Marius seemed to realize it.

"She also seems a bit more confident than when she first met us all," Grantaire agreed. "She no longer cares about how drunk I am. Speaking of which, Au revoir, mes amis, je suis parti à boire."

"Grantaire," Enjolras sighed, exasperated, as his friend hobbled off in search of more alcohol. "I give up on him, at least for today. What brings you three here?"

"It's Eponine's birthday today," Marius replied instantly.

"Ah, bonne fête, mademoiselle Eponine," Enjolras told her with a curt nod. Eponine eyed him carefully. She had known him for a few months now, and was still uncertain of exactly what her opinion of him was.

He was clearly charismatic and proud, and at least as stubborn as she was. She had seen flashes of kindness, yet most of the time he seemed made of stone, as if he was afraid to care about anything other than his country. She knew she liked him more than she liked her father's gang, but other than that, she didn't know.

"Merci, monsieur," she replied.

"Please, just call me Enjolras."

"Only if stop calling mademoiselle." They both stared at each other, neither one willing to back down first. It lasted for a full minute before Enjolras looked away.

"Well, I must be off. I have plenty of planning to do before our next meeting. Au revoir, mes amis," he said before leaving.

"Au revoir!" the other three called after him.

"We should probably get going as well," Joly commented. "It's getting late."

Eponine nodded. "You're right. I'll probably be in enough trouble when I get back as it is, since I left Montparnasse bruised and unconscious at the door."

Marius sighed. "I assume he deserved it."

"Of course. He's annoyingly arrogant and he wouldn't let me out the door!" Eponine said with a toss of her head.

With that, the three friends headed back from the river to the inn that Eponine's parents had managed to take over years before. It didn't take them too long to get there, and before she knew it, Eponine was home. Her heart sank as she looked at the door. She was in for a beating, and she knew it.

Joly said goodbye to her, gave her a quick hug, then began to walk away, but Marius hesitated.

"Are you coming, Marius?" Joly asked him when he was a few feet away.

"No, you go on. I'll be fine," Marius replied. Joly shrugged, and kept going.

Marius and Eponine stood outside in silence for what felt like hours to Eponine.

"I- I should really head in," Eponine murmured after a bit, looking at the ground.

"Look, Eponine, before you do, about last night-" Marius started, but Eponine silenced him with a dark look.

"It was nothing," she replied quickly. "Nothing at all."

Marius looked uncertain, but not disappointed. She felt her heart sink in her chest. But he didn't look relieved, either, which was something. Just confused.

"I- I really have to go, Marius," she said, pain in her voice. "My father-" she cut herself off, biting her lip.

Marius nodded. "I understand. Au revoir, Eponine, et bon chance."

Eponine watched him walk away until he was nearly out of sight, then slipped inside. Montparnasse no longer lay on the floor where she had left him, but there was a spot of blood from the nosebleed she'd given him.

She carefully and quietly made her way up the stairs to her room, and shut the door behind her. She then hid her gifts under her pillow before sitting on her bed. It wasn't a nice bed at all. It was old and rickety, and not very comfortable. But it was better than nothing.

It was then that she heard the footsteps in the hallway. Her father had heard her. She shut her eyes tightly, and prepared herself for what she knew was soon to come.


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a while to update, only to give you a short chapter. Furthermore, sorry to say this, but I'm afraid this will be the last update for about a week, maybe a little longer. I've neglected another really popular fanfic series of mine in the Warriors fandom for the past month in favour of this story :P So it's time for me to do a bit of work on Rising Night, and finish of book four of that So I can start on book five. I'll try to do so quickly, and get back to this soon, though. And the next chapter after this one will be super long, I promise!  
**

Chapter 15

"Where have you been!?" Thenardier roared after swinging open the door to Eponine's room.

"Shout a little louder, papa, I think that some people on the outskirts of Paris may not have heard you," Eponine remarked dryly, choosing to comment on how loud her father was being rather than answer his question. That earned her a nice slap on the cheek.

"Where have you been?" he growled again.

"Out," was her simple answer. She really didn't feel like talking to him. Or being beaten by him. Both of which were going to happen, she knew. Especially as that answer earned her a kick to the shin.

She glared at her father defiantly. "What's it to you, anyway?"

"You disobeyed me, you left without my permission. Not to mention that you injured 'Parnasse. This my house, and as long as ye live here, ye'll do what I tell ya to do!" Thenardier snarled at her.

"Fine then, I'll leave!" Eponine retorted, standing.

"Ye'll do no such thing!" Thenardier roared, throwing her across the room, where she slammed against the wall, then fell to the floor.

She bit her lip, refusing to show that she was in pain. Her father then crossed the room, grabbed her by her neck, and slammed her against the wall, covering her with punches and kicks.

Within three minutes, Eponine was lying there broken on the floor, unconscious. Thenardier left her, then.

It was still dark when she finally came to. She ached all over, in particular around her abdomen. Her heart nearly stopped when she remembered the baby. Terrified, she lowered a trembling hand to her abdomen, and felt nothing but a dull ache. When she looked, she had three bruises forming there.

She placed her hand between her legs, and it came away sticky and wet with blood. She'd lost the baby. Her father had killed it.

In that moment, all of the pain she felt was gone. She felt nothing, just numb all over. She thought that maybe she should cry, yet no tears would come. She doubted she could cry even if she really wanted to. She felt nothing, nothing at all. So she just sat there, staring at the wall.

That was it then. The child she had so wanted to have and raise, the one thing in her life she thought that she could have control over, was gone. She was once again left with nothing.

The day that she had so enjoyed, that she had thought that maybe, just maybe, would be the best day of her life, was ruined.

"I have nothing," she whispered. "Nothing." Slowly, trembling, she stood and forced herself to walk over to the window. The sky was growing lighter, fading from black to a deep blue. The sun would soon be rising. _No, not nothing,_ she thought. _I still have Marius and Joly, my best friends._ She narrowed her eyes determinedly. _And there is still hope that maybe, just maybe, Marius will love me one day. I still have that chance._ Her hands balled up into fists. _But how long will it be before this will torment end?_


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update. I was determined to finish Rising Night book 4 first (Warriors fanfic series that is relatively popular), then start on the fifth book of it before going back to this, as I had neglected that story so long in favour of this one. Hope that this chapter is worth it. Also, hooray! I finished it! Next up, part 2 (separate story from this, so don't expect more updates, you'll have to look for part 2 separately).  
**

Chapter 16

For the entire week after losing the baby, Eponine was visibly sad. Marius and Joly understood why, and didn't pressure her to talk about it, and the other members of the ABC who didn't know about the baby simply assumed her father was being meaner than usual.

Her heart was entirely broken. She had adored the thought of having a child to love and raise, all on her own. She had never thought that it would be easy to take care of the child, and part of her had known that something like this might – most likely would – happen, but she hadn't thought that it would be so soon.

May was nearly over, and as the weeks went on, Eponine forced herself to move on from her loss. Tensions were growing in Paris, as she saw daily on the streets. At the meetings in the Café Musain, the students were clearly more angered day by day, and her brother Gavroche, who had joined them and obviously admired Enjolras, was just as enthusiastic as they were. She was thrilled to have reunited with her brother, and even more thrilled that they quickly re-established their old connection.

And, of course, her father was as obsessed with money as ever, and always coming up with crazy ideas for money. Most of which involved Eponine, naturally.

Which was how on May 31st, 1832, Eponine found herself once again doing as her father told her, caught in the situation that would change her life forever.

"Everyone here, you know your place, Brujon, Babet, Claquesous," Thenardier snapped at the members of his gang. "You, Montparnasse, watch for the law with Eponine, take care. You turn on the tears no mistakes, my dears."

Eponine sighed as she went with Montparnasse to watch out for the cops. "These bloody students on our street, here they come slumming once again. Our Eponine would kiss their feet, she never had a scrap of brain." She resisted the urge to whirl around and snap at her mother. Not one scrap of brain? If anything, she was smarter than everyone else in their family, save perhaps Gavroche.

"Hey, Eponine, what's up today? I haven't seen you much about." She turned and saw Marius heading towards her, leaving behind a rather invigorated-looking Enjolras. She smiled.

"Here you can always catch me in."

"Mind the police don't catch you out!" Marius warned, obviously knowing what her family was up to. She decided to change the topic.

"'Ere, wotcher do with all them books? I could have been a student too! Don't judge a girl on how she looks, I know a lot of things, I do!" She said proudly, tossing her head.

"Poor Eponine, the things you know you wouldn't find in books like these," Marius said sympathetically.

"I like the way you grow your hair," she said shyly, not sure of why she was saying it, but entirely meaning it.

"I like the way you always tease," Marius replied with a smile.

"Little he knows, little he sees," she murmured to herself, to quietly for him to hear.

"Here's the old boy. Stay on the job and watch out for the law," Eponine heard her mother say. Her eyes widened as she turned to look, and saw a man and his daughter heading towards them. Somehow, the girl looked familiar.

"Stay out of this," she said to Marius quickly.

"But Eponine..."

"You'll be in trouble here, it's not your concern. You'll be in the clear!" she snapped, shoving him away.

"Who is that man?"

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, shoving him away again before running.

"Why is he here? Hey, Eponine!" She glanced back, and saw him attempting to follow, only to bump into the blonde girl.

"I didn't see you there, forgive me…" she heard him say, and as he said it, her heart sank. The expression on his face as he looked at the girl was one she'd never seen on his face before. Never, in all the years she had known him, had he looked at her like that, looked at anyone like that. But this girl… She knew that girl from somewhere, she just knew she did! But why couldn't she remember her?

"Please m'sieur, come this way, here's a child that ain't eaten today. Save a life, spare a sou, God rewards all the good that you do," she heard her father simper. She snorted. How typical of him. "Wait a bit. Know that face. Ain't the world a remarkable place? Men like me don't forget, you're the bastard who borrowed Cosette!" Her heart stopped. Cosette. She knew that name.

"What is this? Are you mad? No, Monsieur, you don't know what you do!"

"You know me, you know me. I'm a con, just like you!" It was then that she spotted Javert, and raced back towards where her father and his gang were.

"It's the police! Disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!" she shrieked before running away herself to hide around a corner, stunned by what she saw of the blonde girl as she ran. Her heart was racing.

A flash of gold, sapphire eyes. Large, round sapphire eyes. Familiar eyes. Eponine felt the blood run cold in her eyes. The girl that had lived with them before, Colette, was it? She had had the same eyes.

_You're the bastard that borrowed Cosette! _Her father had roared those words to that man. Her mind raced as she remembered all of the sudden.

_Cosette. No, it can't be! And Marius, the way he looked and sounded at the sight of her- No, not Cosette!_

She felt as though her heart break as she remembered. _Cosette._

All those years ago, she had tormented the other girl, when they were children. And now, their roles were reversed. Cosette was wearing beautiful gowns, and well fed. And she looked as though it had been years since she had taken a single blow, emotional or physical. _And she's probably still a virgin, too, which is more than I can say,_ Eponine thought darkly.

_Oh, how did this happen? Why did this happen? Cosette… How?_

__**There you go, people! Keep watch for part 2, should be up in a bit.  
**


End file.
